


Bug team

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Series: He's a kid, he can fall over [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Major Character Injury, Post Civil War, Protective Scott, Some feels, bit of whump, bug people bonding, post homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Peter gets badly injured while on battle.A friendly neighborhood Ant helps him out.Mainly Scott and Peter bonding.





	Bug team

Peter realised that he was going to get hit by that chunk of concrete travelling at high speed and had a suspicion that it was going to effectively knock him out, because after the whole battle he was exhausted and at the end of his strength. But he didn't have time to think about about it before it violently crashed with his thin frame while he was in mid air.

He also didn't have time to think about what would happen if he fell those meters, or if the suit had some mechanism to hold him up. Didn't have time to think if the fall could be fatal, or something close to it. Because Peter had been beaten and thrown around by a bunch of super powered alien "people" (??? could you even call them people) had been going at them for too long and this was a bit too much for him. He'd lost Iron Man from sight a long time ago, and had been feeling lost, light headed and two steps from passing out for hours now.

He'd been stretched too thin and while trying to ignore his injuries and keep on going (you have to help your team mates, you have to protect civilians) he hadn't paid enough attention and now the consequences were coming at him and he didn't know how to fix or avoid that. It was too late, it was too unavoidable. All his bones and muscles were screaming at him, and he was only going to receive more blows.

Maybe it just had been too much. If he could rest for a while, he'd be good to go back and help, but in that moment... in that moment the chunk of concrete was almost a welcome thing. If it wasn't for the fall, or the fact that he would be unconscious and vulnerable and all those horrible enemies could take advantage of that and kill him or if they were a bit smart use him as a hostage, make his allies do terrible things to get him back and then kill him.

Bad options all.

But miraculously, when Peter was inevitably knocked out by the concrete, he started falling, but he didn't reach the floor. Someone who was there, passing unnoticed to all those evil doers, picked him up in the middle of his fall, not gracefully, but effectively.

__

When he woke up, Peter found himself somewhere unknown. It was a small, old apartment, not in Queens, but clearly not in a good neighborhood. He could hear the echo of the battle, but they were clearly a distance from it. Peter then noticed that he was in a bed, that someone had bandaged the worst of his wounds and closed his gashes and put some nice smelling cream in his bruises.

Someone had not just rescued him as he was falling, but also dressed his injuries, took him to a safe place and tucked him in what seemed to be the only bed of that one-room apartment. For a moment, Peter felt safe, and although he was curious as to who had helped him and part of him was screaming that he needed to get back to the battle to help the others, his eyes were closing and he found himself drifting to a peaceful sleep.

When he opened his eyes, there was someone there, someone he didn't know but had a kind smile.

"Hey, kid. Good to see you awake." The stranger said, offering no explanation. "You want some water? I'll get you some water."

The stranger went to the kitchen (it was the same room, but there was a microwave and a sink and a tiny fridge) and got a glass of water.

"Here."

Peter took a sip and looked at his savior, with a quizzical expression.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't tell you who I am, did I? And you haven't seen me without the suit, probably. I'm Scott. I'm the dude that became giant in germany."

Realisation dawned in Peter's bruised but youthful face.

"Oooh, Ant-man! I've read about you! But...you saved me? Aren't we like, enemies?"

"I don't know, kid. I honestly just was there 'cos Captain America had asked me to go." He sighed.

"Me too!" Peter nearly shouted. "I went there 'cos Mr Stark asked me, but I didn't have anything against any of you guys, like, personally."

"I was just so happy that they had called me to their big battle, you know? So honored."

"Yeah, same for me, man." Peter had just met this Scott guy, but he seemed like someone he'd known him forever. Someone from the wrong side of tracks, that had stumbled into superhero-ness without meaning to. Someone he could freely speak without needing to impress – he was just as poor and as lost as he was.

"You were awesome in there, by the way. That giant thing was super cool."

Scott smiled. "Super cool", he had know that the person in the spider suit was young, a boy that was probably a kid, because of their voice, but man... This boy was what, seven, eight, older than Cassie? It made his heart hurt a bit, that someone so young could already be mixed up in so many life-threatening situations, honorable as his intentions may be.

"Thanks for saving my ass, by the way." Peter said, and meant it. He was relatively whole (even if all of him hurt) and he had lived to see another day. 

"Don't mention it, kid."

It wasn't something that Scott hadn't actively thought, he just did. He saw the kid falling and he immediately became full sized to grab him. By the time he did, the boy was totally limp, unconscious in his arms, and bleeding from who knew where. But at least, he hadn't fallen all the way to the floor, they didn't have to add a cracked skull to the damage caused by the battle and the concrete.

_Ok, Scott, you've done one thing right. Now you just have to get out of a horrifying battle, with next to no weapons and while carrying an unconscious boy in your arms._

Why didn't he ever think ahead?

And then, he remembered that Stark's suit spoke to him, and had a computer thing inside. And this kid had been with Stark, so....

"Hello? Is there someone in this Spider- suit... thingy? Computer person?"

Scott felt incrediby stupid, running through the rubble whiledodging laser blasts, and speaking to a piece of fabric. But...

"I am... Karen..." the voice was low and the computer had obviously been damaged by the concrete, but maybe it could help.

"Hi, yes, good, Karen, could you help me? Could you get out some of those spider webs to secure the boy to my back? We have to move fast, and I don't want him to fall."

"Who...are you?"

Why did everybody keep asking? Man, he needed better PR or something. (But you know, being an ex-con makes you want to avoid PR, which made everything complicated)

"I'm Scott! Lang! Ant-man!" It occurred to him that maybe the suit was wondering if he was a bad guy, not wanting to leave the boy in enemy hands. "Don't worry, I'm a good guy! Mostly... I mean, technically, our team... Listen, I'm just trying to help this kid!"

Apparently that was enough for the suit, and it sprung some webs that effectively tied the hurt boy to him. Scott was getting kinda worried that he hadn't moved, moaned, or stirred in any way, but he pushed the worry aside because he had to get this boy to safety.

He tried to be fast, but also shield the kid from any further damage, which wasn't easy. Luckily, his past as a burglar had helped be sneaky even when he was full size, and even if it took longer than he wanted to, he managed to get him out of the battle, and get him to an apartment that one of Luis' friends had nearby.

There, he was shocked when he took off the boy's mask and so that it was, indeed a kid, little more than a child (with abs, yes, but still, tiny human being, too young) and then patched him up the best he could. It was mostly bruises and gashes, and that big trauma from the concrete, and Scott was careful and thorough, cleaning and dressing everything. Maybe it was a good thing the kid was out, the alcohol had to stung.

The boy had a split lip, two bloody gashes on his forehead and his whole left side was going to bruise. And that was just the face. And he was just a kid. Some moments, Scott had to stop, a bit overwhelmed by the situation. His own injuries weren't helping, but they could wait. Kid was priority, whoever he was.

There weren't a lot of supplies, and Scott worried that they weren't enough, but decided that he would wait wait some hours and if nothing changed call an ambulance or take him to a hospital (ambulances probably had their hands full that day).

He called Cassie, made sure she was safe. Wondered if when she grew up she'd want to put on a suit and fight like this kid. It was honorable, but very very worrying. It was hard (really hard) for him to see this kid all banged up, with so many injuries and unconscious, and he didn't even know him.

Then the kid woke up, and called him "super cool". Scott couldn't help grinning.

"Sorry about the... humble apartment. I'm sure Stark has you used to much finer things."

Peter smiled. A humble place made him feel much more at home than any limo or hotel suite Stark (he was thankful, of course, but this was much more... familiar).

"Actually, this is more what I'm used to than anything of Mr Stark's. He's helped a lot with the suit, but I'm still mainly... a broke teen."

Scott could relate.

"That's kind of a relief, kid. I do this mainly to pay the bills. And even the ones who are not rich, like Falcon or Wanda, they're so good looking and powerful... I'm just a little Ant-man."

Peter seemed somewhat offended.

"Hey, don't say it like that, I like the name!"

Well that was a first.

"You do?"

"You're Ant-man, I'm Spider man, we're the bug team!"

And the kid offered one of his bandaged hands for a high five, and Scott had to comply. Bug team high five.

"Well, we're missing Black Widow" Peter remembered "but she scares me a bit."

"Dude, me too. But maybe we can tell her sometime, the woman seems really smart"

They had something to eat, afterwards, chatted some more and although Peter wanted to go back to battle in that very moment Scott stopped him with a "hold off your horses, young man" and somehow convinced him to wait until the next morning, to make sure he didn't have a concussion, and to recover some energy and let some of his wounds heal.

The next day came too fast and Scott fussed all over the kid, made sure all the dressings were in place and that the suit was in extra protection mode. He was worried, but knew that the kid was too invested to skip what remained of the battle and was dying to help the others. But he had to voice his worries somehow.

"Ok, kid, try not to get get so hurt next time, but if you do, you know you've got me to watch your back, right?"

"'Cos we're the bug team?"

Because you're a kid, I'm a dad. I'll always want to protect you.

"Sure thing, kid. 'Cos we're the bug team."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! 
> 
> If you did, could you leave some feedback? It means the world :)


End file.
